Pasión en la isla
by Olivia Benett
Summary: <html><head></head>Lady Sakura Haruno, joven y exquisitamente hermosa, había sido educada por las gobernantas más formales de Inglaterra y había asistido a las mejores escuelas, pero Sasuke Uchiha la trataba de manera grosera y vulgar. Arrastrada a Las Palmas, una apartada isla habitada por piratas, ella sólo anhelaba la oportunidad de cortarle el cuello a Sasuke.</html>


Bueno, ¿Qué más? Debo puntualizar primordialmente que esta historia ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Esta es una adaptación del libro con el mismo título de Karen Robards y los personajes utilizados, a Masashi Kishimoto. Entonces, ya aclarado esto no quiero autoras defensoras del "¡Arte del buen escritor!" vengan a chantajearla.

Además, siendo prohibido por FF, tomo este riesgo para personas como yo que aman los escritos de Karen RobardS :D

Tengo una historia en proceso, pero quiero hacer esto primero. Espero con antelación la retahíla de insultos que recibiré de algunas autoras, unas reportándome y otras bajándole a uno la moral.

Igual, en cada capítulo aclaré siempre que pueda que esto no me pertenece.

Att: Olivia :P

_**Nada de esto es mío. Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y la historia a Karen Robards. Yo hago esto SIN ÁNIMOS DE LUCRAR el trabajo de otros autores.**_

**Pasión En La Isla**

**Capìtulo I**

Lady Sakura Haruno era hermosa y lo sabía. Era muy consciente del aspecto que tenía, apoyada contra la baranda de la cubierta del _Anna Creer_, con la brisa que le revolvía el cabello y el sol poniente que convertía en una llama el esplendor rosado de esa melena. El aire puntante del mar le golpeaba las mejillas y los ojos jades chispeaban.

Sólo tenía diecisiete años y durante toda su breve vida la consintieron y protegieron. La madre había muerto diez años antes y fue criada por una niñera y una sucesión de gobernantas cuyo único deber era enseñar a la joven pupila las cosas que, en 1842, eran importantes para una dama: tocar el arpa y el piano, pintar acuarelas insípidas, hablar francés tan bien como la lengua nativa, parecer dulce, tontuela e infantil todo el tiempo. En este último aspecto, las institutrices sólo lo lograban en parte, pues si bien Sakura era capaz de cumplir el papel de damisela bien educada cuando le convenía, en caso contra- rio era un verdadero marimacho. Más de una gobernanta había huido hecha un mar de lágrimas por sus explosiones, jurando no volver, lo que en opinión de Sakura daba igual. No deseaba aprender nada de lo que contenían los libros. ¡Quería vivir la vida, no leer acerca de ella!

—¡Esa muchacha es una ignorante! —había bufado el padre, indignado, en una ocasión, sin faltar un ápice a la verdad.

Sakura mantenía una suprema indiferencia ante los reiterados esfuerzos de las disüntas institutrices para meter algún rudimento de educación en esa cabecita impertinente.

Al conocer esos planes Sakura lloró y pataleó, pero cuando el padre se decidía era tan terco como ella. Al fin, la muchacha se cansó y el padre, con ayuda de la niñera, logró convencerla de la conveniencia del plan. Era cierto: le encantaría ser presentada a la reina Mei, quien en el quinto año de reinado tenía veintitrés años y, por lo tanto, no era mucho mayor que la propia Sakura. Pero Inglaterra estaba muy lejos y ya hacía casi siete años que se habían marchado. ¿Y si los hombres no la encontraban atractiva? Tal vez en Londres la moda fuesen las morenas y no las pelirosas encantadoras. El padre y la niñera, cada uno a su modo, le aseguraron que su belleza fuera de lo común saldría airosa de cualquier comparación y Sakura se dejó convencer. Desde el principio de la adolescencia era una beldad famosa y ni se le pasaba por la imaginación que algún hombre no la admirase.

Una vez capeado el temporal de las objeciones, el conde suspiró aliviado y se dijo que cuando se reuniese con su hija en Inglaterra tendría que ocuparse de corregir sus caprichos. Después se concentró en hacer los arreglos para el viaje de la muchacha, cosa nada fácil en esas épocas turbulentas. En los últimos tiempos se hablaba mucho de una banda de piratas que asolaba las aguas portuguesas y hacía presa de los buques que no iban armados. El conde se estremecía ante la idea de que su hija cayese en manos de sujetos que no tendrían contemplaciones por la inocencia y la posición elevada de la joven.

Cuando el conde oyó mencionar a un amigo que el Anna Creer zarparía pronto hacia Inglaterra, le pareció una respuesta a sus plegarias. El Anna Creer, en préstamo de Inglaterra a la Armada portuguesa, estaba blindado y con artillería. ¡Ningún pirata se atrevería a atacar un buque tan formidable!

Fue asombrosamente fácil disponer del pasaje de Sakura a bordo. Formó parte de un reducido grupo de pasajeros del barco que, hasta ese viaje sólo realizaba operaciones militares. Ni el conde ni la hija se preguntaron por qué, de pronto, al Anna Creer se le permitía transportar civiles.

Llegado el momento, Sakura se separó del padre casi sin escrúpulos: ya estaba muy entusiasmada ante la perspectiva de tomar por asalto la sociedad londinense como para entristecerse por dejar a un padre al que, de todos modos, veía bastante poco. Además, ya lo vería en Inglaterra; además, sir Kizashi le aseguró que adoraría a la tía Tsunade en cuanto la conociera.

Quedó claro, desde el principio, que Mito acompañaría a la joven ama. Con ella, Sakura no sentiría añoranzas del hogar y el conde estaba seguro de que la dejaba en buenas manos.

Dos semanas después, con el Anna Creer ya en altamar, Sakura maldecía el día en que había aceptado hacer ese viaje: estaba tan aburrida que se le saltaban las lágrimas. Los otros pasajeros eran piezas de museo y al capitán le interesaba más la navegación del buque que coquetear con la joven más bella de a bordo. Sakura había probado sus encantos con varios miembros de la tripulación, algunos bastante atractivos a su modo, pero Mito siempre estaba cerca para estropearle la diversión.

Sakura suspiró, apoyó la barbilla en las manos y miró desconsolada por encima de la baranda. ¡Si al menos pasara algo, cualquier cosa que aliviase ese aburrimiento espantoso!

El sol hizo brillar un hilo del vestido de brocado, azul como la cola de un pavo real, y Sakura lo contempló, distraída. "En verdad", pensó, "es un bello vestido", y alisó la manga admirando la elegancia con que la cascada de encajes de los puños le caía sobre las manos. Era uno de sus preferidos. El profundo azul verdoso de la tela hacía que sus ojos pareciesen oscuros y misteriosos como el mar, y que el corpiño entallado acentuara la estrechez de la cintura y la redondez de los pechos. No era de extrañar que atrajese la atención de casi todos los marineros atareados en cubierta con diversas tareas.

Impaciente, Sakura golpeteó el pie contra la cubierta, y con el busto claramente delineado al inclinarse sobre la borda, comenzó a balancearse arriba y abajo al ritmo del golpeteo. Un marinero rubio y robusto que estaba enrollando una cuerda cerca de ella interrumpió la tarea y contempló, embelesado, el espectáculo. Sakura lo vio por el rabillo del ojo y se dio la vuelta, lanzando una risita gorjeante. Le sonrió, con provocativas chispas en los ojos verdes y empezó a hablar. Pero antes de que pudiese decir una palabra, una mano rolliza le tiró de la manga:

—Vamos, señorita Sakura, no tiene que hablar con los rudos marineros.

Silenciosa como un gato, Mito había aparecido tras ella.

—¿Qué diría su papá? Además, usted misma sabe que no tiene nada que ver con ellos. Se casará con un duque o un conde rico, o algo así, cuando lleguemos a Inglaterra.

—¡Oh, Mito, cállate! —regañó Sakura a la anciana de cabello gris que se le colgaba con tanto empeño del brazo—. Hablaré con quién me dé la gana. Además, sólo pensaba preguntarle a este muchacho cuánto falta para llegar a Inglaterra.

—Falta al menos una semana, señora —dijo el marinero, sonriendo a Sakura e ignorando el entrecejo de Mito.

—¡Otra semana! —suspiró Sakura, bajando con recato las pestañas oscuras y haciendo que aparecieran sus hoyuelos—. ¡Parece eterno! ¡Y los viajes por mar son tan aburridos...! Quisiera que hubiese algo en qué ocupar el tiempo.

Sonrió al marinero, quien a su vez le retribuyó con otra sonrisa descarada.

—¡Vamos, señorita Sakura, deje de hablar así! —exclamó Mito, escandalizada por el comportamiento atrevido de su pupila.

Tomó con firmeza el brazo de la muchacha e intentó alejarla, pero Sakura se resistió indignada y, en su desesperación, Mito se volvió hacia el sonriente marinero.

—Y usted, marinero, si no se ocupa de lo suyo y deja de molestar a jóvenes damas inocentes, se lo diré al capitán. ¡Eso haré!

El marinero le hizo una mueca y abrió la boca para decir lo que sin duda, a juicio de Sakura, sería una réplica airosa. Lamentablemente, un grito lo interrumpió;

—¡Barco a la vista! —dijo una voz de hombre, desde arriba.

—¿Dónde? —preguntó al unísono un coro de voces.

—¡A la altura de la proa de babor! —retumbó la respuesta; de inmediato, todos los que estaban en cubierta miraron a la izquierda, a través del mar abierto.

Sakura se puso de puntillas y forzó la vista para divisar el buque que se aproximaba. No pudo ver más que una extensión interminable de agua, sólo quebrada por las crestas espumosas de las olas suaves. El horizonte, encendido por el sol poniente, tenía un intenso color naranja y Sakura se convenció de que no había ningún barco a la vista.

—Es un error —le dijo a Mito, decepcionada—. No hay nada. Veo hasta el horizonte y no hay nada en absoluto.

El marinero rubio se volvió hacia ella y le sonrió.

—Es difícil que pueda ver algo, señora, pues ese barco está muy lejos. Pero si Haku lo dice, allá hay un barco. Está mucho más alto que nosotros y tiene un catalejo. No creo que nosotros lo divisemos hasta mañana por la mañana, si es que viene hacia aquí.

Al parecer, tenía razón. Sakura se quedó en cubierta hasta mucho después de que oscureció, con la esperanza de divisar el barco, pero no vio nada. Por fin, el frío y la insistencia de Mito la hicieron entrar en el camarote. Allí se envolvió con una manta y se acurrucó temblando sobre la litera, mientras Mito le preparaba el baño. Bajo la mirada desaprobadora de la anciana, roció abundantes sales de baño rosadas y luego se sumergió, con deleite, para quitarse el frío con el baño caliente.

Mientras ella se bañaba, Mito iba de un lado a otro del camarote, recogiendo la ropa que Sakura había dejado tirada y ordenándola, sin dejar de refunfuñar en voz alta, regañándola por su atrevimiento al dirigirse a un simple marinero de un modo tan familiar.

—Las dos sabemos que sólo una clase de mujer actuaría así —dijo Mito suspirando y agregó—: Su pobre madre se agitaría en la tumba si viese a su hija comportarse de ese modo.

Ante el regaño, Sakura sonrió apenas, cerró los ojos y se hundió en el agua. Las protestas de Mito no la inquietaban en lo más mínimo, estaba acostumbrada a ellas. Ignoró los murmullos indignados y concentró los pensamientos en lo que se pondría al día siguiente. Quería lucir lo mejor posible. Le había gustado conversar ese día con el marinero y ver la admiración en sus ojos. Al día siguiente, tenía la intención de embrujarlo por completo. Tal vez se pondría el de seda color prímula... Se quedó dormida haciendo planes.

Con un vestido de seda verde claro y los rizos rosados en lo alto de la cabeza, Sakura rivalizaba con el sol de la mañana siguiente. En cuanto terminó su tocado, se apresuró a salir a cubierta para ver si veía aproximarse el barco y lo vio al llegar a la baranda. Tenía una bella apariencia, a diferencia del navío simple en que ellas viajaban. A toda vela, la alta proa de la otra embarcación, graciosa como un pájaro, surcaba las olas con facilidad. Sakura la veía agrandarse y la observaba embelesada, comprendiendo que se acercaba con vertiginosa velocidad al Anna Creer.

—¡Es... tan hermoso! —murmuró, cuando el marinero rubio de la noche anterior se acercó a ella.

—Así es —dijo el joven—. Pero el capitán Aoi... Bueno, no recuerda que los franchutes tengan un buque como ése, que navega con bandera francesa. Más bien, se parece a esos nuevos clíper tan veloces, de Nueva Inglaterra, en las colonias. El capitán pide que las damas se refugien en los camarotes hasta que estemos seguros. Por las dudas, ¿sabe?

Cuando Sakura se volvió a mirarlo, se encogió, incómodo.

—¿Qué significa "por las dudas"? ¿Qué piensa que es el capitán Aoi? ¡No serán... piratas!, ¿no?

La voz de la muchacha se elevó en la última palabra y el marinero la miró, alarmado. Ante la posibilidad de un ataque pirata, lo último que necesitaban era una mujer histérica. Tragó saliva y se apresuró a decir

—No, señora, tal vez no. El capitán sólo quiere cerciorarse... por las dudas... ¿sabe? Lo más probable es que sea un buque nuevo que no conocemos. Pero hasta que nos aseguremos, sería conveniente que las señoras se recluyesen en el camarote.

Se volvió hacia Mito, que acababa de subir a cubierta y repitió la advertencia. Luego, en respuesta a una orden del timonel, se alejó de prisa.

—¡Señorita Sakura, tenemos que bajar de inmediato! —dijo Mito, aferrando el brazo de Sakura y tratando de alejarla a la fuerza de la borda.

—¡Mito, no me iré a ningún lado, de modo que déjame! —gritó apartando decidida la mano de Mito—. Quiero estar en cubierta para ver qué sucede. Tú sabes que las dos nos volveríamos locas en el camarote, sin saber qué pasa o si es un barco pirata. No, si empiezan los problemas habrá tiempo suficiente para bajar.- Sacudió la cabeza y Mito, bien familiarizada con la terquedad de su pupila, desistió. "Sir Kizashi tendría que haber hecho algo respecto de los caprichos de Sakura muchos años antes", pensó. "¡Ahora, parece que quiere que nos maten a las dos!" Murmurando indignada, Mito se quedó junto a Sakura.

El barco estaba muy cerca cuando Sakura logró por fin leer el nombre, Margarita, pintado en letras negras a través de la proa. Veía a hombres pequeños como hormigas deslizándose por la cubierta. En el alcázar, una figura solitaria e inmóvil observaba al Anna Creer por el catalejo.

Bajo la mirada de Sakura, el cuadrado de seda que flotaba en el mástil del Margarita bajó lentamente. En su lugar izaron una bandera negra que, sin lugar a dudas, era el emblema que le habían descrito en los tranquilos tés de la tarde. Cuando oyó hablar de la bandera negra y de lo que significaba, Sakura había dicho, orgullosa, que nunca temería a ningún pirata y que, por el contrario, le encantaría conocer a alguno. En ese instante, el temor era como una banda de hierro que le oprimía la garganta, quitándole el aliento.

—¡Señorita Sakura, son piratas! ¡Piratas! ¡Oh, que Jesús y todos los santos nos amparen! ¿Qué haremos? —La mano de Mito, helada de miedo, le tiraba de la muñeca—. ¡Tenemos que bajar, señorita! ¡Aquí habrá lucha!

—Espera un minuto, Mito. Tengo que ver... quizá no peleen.

Mientras hablaba, rugió el cañón, un proyectil negro y redondo se elevó en el aire y cayó al agua con estrépito.

—¡Quieren que nos rindamos! —gritaron desde la atalaya.

—¡Si lo hacemos, que los peces se ceben con mis huesos! —rugió el capitán Aoi—. ¡Si quieren pelea, la tendrán!

Bajó del alcázar y se encaminó furioso hacia el cañonero de proa, vociferando órdenes urgentes a sus hombres.

—¡En posición! ¡Cargar ese cañón! ¡Después de esta pelea, esos canallas lamentarán no haberse quedado en casa, re- cogiendo la cosecha!

El capitán vio a Sakura y a Mito en cubierta, como paralizadas, y lanzó un rotundo juramento. Fue a zancadas hasta ellas y las observó un instante, en silencio. Cuando habló, fue evidente el esfuerzo que hacía para ser cortés:

—¡Lady Sakura, señorita Uzumaki, deben bajar de inmediato! —De súbito, perdió el control—. ¡Maldición, aquí habrá una batalla de verdad, con cañones y munición! Mujeres, ¿acaso no tenéis sentido común? ¡Bajad y encerraos en el camarote!

Giró sobre los talones, pues ya no confiaba en mantener la calma. Mito tiró frenética de la mano de Sakura, al mismo tiempo que resonaba otro cañonazo del barco pirata.

—¡Señorita, tenemos que bajar! ¡Ya oyó al capitán! ¡Y comenzaron a disparar! ¡Por favor, señorita Sakura!

Mito estaba aterrada y Sakura la entendió: ella misma estaba muerta de miedo; dejó que la arrastrara por la portezuela abierta. Cuando llegaron a la abertura, los cañones de los dos buques sonaron al unísono. Sakura ahogó un sollozo. Sería un relato maravilloso para contar en un salón londinense, adoptando un aire modesto con respecto a su propia valentía, pero... ¿y si los piratas lograban capturar el barco? ¿Los matarían a todos, o quizás algo peor...?

Últimamente, la crueldad sádica de los piratas hacia los pasajeros de los barcos capturados era el tema preferido de conversación entre las damas de la sociedad portuguesa. Se referían a mujeres a las que se desnudaba y eran violadas por una tripulación entera de piratas. Si eran jóvenes y bonitas, los piratas les permitían vivir hasta que llegaban a un puerto y las dejaban marcharse.

O las tiraban por la borda, después de haberse satisfecho con ellas. Al oír esos relatos, Sakura sentía que un agradable estremecimiento le recorría la espalda. Pero ahora... ¡podía sucederle a ella! De pronto, la perspectiva no le pareció excitante... sino aterradora.

—Dios querido —oró—. ¡Por favor, ayúdame! Si me ayudas, seré la más buena. Aunque no ganarán, por supuesto —se consoló. Por primera vez agradeció al padre por haber insistido en ponerla a bordo de un buque militar como el Anna Creer. Sin duda sería imposible que esa tripulación de piratas capturara un navío tan fuertemente armado...

Mito, nerviosa, condujo a Sakura al interior del pequeño camarote que compartían. Sakura lo cruzó y se sentó sobre una de las literas, mientras Mito se atareaba corriendo el cerrojo y apilando todos los muebles que podía contra la puerta. Sakura rió a carcajadas: ¡era tan gracioso el espectáculo de los muebles amontonados contra la puerta...! Mito la miró con severidad.

—Señorita Sakura, no se pondrá histérica conmigo, ¿verdad? No hay por qué asustarse. Es imposible que esos demonios pongan un pie en este barco.

Mientras Mito hablaba, el ruido de maderas entrechocándose la desmintió: ¡los piratas trataban de abordar el barco! Se oían gritos roncos y el golpear de los aceros, al tiempo que los piratas lanzaban ganchos de abordaje para sujetar la presa y juntaban en un solo grupo a la tripulación del Anna Creer. El rugido del cañón sacudió a los dos navíos y Sakura sintió que el Anna Creer enfilaba hacia el puerto al mismo tiempo que una bala de cañón daba en el costado. Luego se oyó un ruido como de lluvia sobre un tejado de hojalata cuando las esquirlas de metal cayeron como granizo sobre la cubierta del Anna Creer. Los alaridos de los moribundos hicieron palidecer a Sakura y Mito se apresuró a taparle los oídos con las manos.

—Ahora no escuches, mi tesoro. No escuches —la arrulló, acunando a la aterrorizada muchacha entre sus brazos.

El estrépito de la batalla que se libraba arriba se hizo más tremendo. Sakura estalló en lágrimas y se aferró a Mito con desesperación, ocultando la cabeza en el amplio pecho de la mujer y sollozando como si tuviera siete años, en lugar de diecisiete. Mito la estrechó con fuerza y Sakura sintió un absurdo consuelo pensando en que, si estaba con la niñera, nada podría sucederle.

Pareció que la lucha duraba horas. En los estrechos confines del camarote, Sakura y Mito perdieron toda noción del tiempo. Los gritos roncos y el tableteo de las armas las obliga- ron a meter las cabezas bajo las almohadas. Por fin, de súbito, se hizo silencio.

Tras un prolongado momento de agonía en el que las dos mujeres se esforzaron por oír algo que les indicara el resultado de la batalla, Sakura se levantó de un salto, abriendo v cerrando los puños. Tenía que saber. No soportaba la incertidumbre. Comenzó a avanzar hacia la puerta como una sonámbula; Mito se tambaleó tras ella y la sujetó por la cintura, tratando de arrastrarla otra vez hacia la seguridad de la litera.

—¡Déjame ir! —gritó Sakura—. ¡Tengo que salir de aquí! ¡No puedo soportarlo! ¡Por favor, déjame ir!

Trató de soltarse, pero Mito se aferró a ella.

Se oyeron pasos en el pasillo, fuera del camarote. Las dos se paralizaron, con los ojos y los oídos dirigidos hacia la puerta. En ambas cabezas surgió la misma pregunta: ¿quién habría ganado, la tripulación del y Anna Creer o los piratas?

Alguien intentaba abrir, haciendo resonar el cerrojo.

—¡Eh, Miroku, está cerrado! ¡Aquí! —dijo una voz ronca de excitación.

Sakura tragó con dificultad y de pronto se le aflojaron las rodillas. Se dejó caer en la litera, aferrándose a Mito en procura de apoyo. Por cierto, esa extraña voz nasal no pertenecía a ninguno de los miembros de la tripulación del Anna Creer. ¡Los piratas habían tomado el barco!

—Todo saldrá bien, señorita Sakura —murmuró Mito, con tono decidido—. El buen Señor se ocupará de ello. Usted quédese callada y escóndase en el guardarropas. Mito los mantendrá alejados.

Sakura protestó llorando, pero Mito la arrastró hasta el alto guardarropas de roble y la metió dentro. Sakura se tambaleó y cayó en la oscuridad sofocante: apenas había lugar para estar de pie. Mito cerró el guadarropas y Sakura oyó el chasquido de la cerradura. Gimió como un animalito asustado y Mito la tranquilizó en susurros, desde el otro lado de la puerta de madera.

—Todo saldrá bien, mi tesoro. Ya verá. Usted limítese a quedarse callada y a ocuparse de sí misma. Mito la cuidará.

Sakura oyó que los pasos de Mito se alejaban del guardarropas. Sola, en ese espacio estrecho, se sintió aterrada. Tembló de miedo y tuvo que apretar las manos contra la boca para ahogar los sollozos. El corazón le latía con tal fuerza que pensó que se le escaparía del pecho en cualquier instante. Oyó que los piratas en el pasillo empezaban a golpear con fuerza la puerta del camarote.

—¡Abran aquí! —gritó una voz con denso acento.

—¡Abran o tiraremos la puerta abajo!

Un fuerte crujido hizo temblar todo el camarote y Sakura sintió que se le detenía el corazón: ¡los piratas romperían la puerta!

Se dejó caer de rodillas, sintiendo las piernas como si fuesen de trapo. Los dientes le castañeteaban de miedo.

—¡Por favor. Dios! —oró, desesperada—. ¡Oh, por favor, por favor!

Otro crujido sacudió el camarote. Luego otro. Y otro. Cuando un último crujido anunció que la puerta cedía, Sakura creyó que se desmayaría. Lo único que la mantuvo consciente fue la idea de lo que sucedería si quedaba indefensa en manos de los salvajes. Le rodaron lágrimas por las mejillas y tuvo que meterse la falda en la boca para ahogar el ruido de su respiración agitada.

"Debo conservar la calma" se dijo, con firmeza. "Si hago ruido, me encontrarán."

Desde el otro lado de la división, Sakura oyó gruñidos v el resonar de los pasos pesados de los piratas que entraban en la habitación. Oyó la voz de Mito, aguda de temor, que regañaba a los piratas.

—¡Fuera de aquí, salvajes! —chilló Mito—. ¡El buen Dios los atravesará con la espada por lo que hicieron hoy!

Las palabras de Mito terminaron en un gorgoteo. Se oyó un golpe y luego el sonido sordo de un cuerpo al caer al suelo.

—¡Oh, Dios, no! —gimió Sakura, deseando correr en auxilio de la niñera, aunque sabía que no haría más que empeorar las cosas.

Aunque Sakura se esforzó por oír, Mito no emitió un solo sonido más. Mientras los piratas destrozaban el camarote, Sakura escuchó, indefensa y aterrorizada. No dejaron nada sano en busca de objetos valiosos; comprendió que sólo era cuestión de tiempo que miraran dentro del guardarropas. Se escondió lo mejor que pudo entre la ropa colgada, pero supo que cualquiera que abriese la puerta la vería de inmediato.

Oyó pasos que se aproximaban y trató de juntar valor.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y entró la luz. La cara enrojecida y barbuda de un sujeto lo bastante viejo para ser su abuelo parpadeó asombrado al verla. Los dientes, que exhibía en una amplia sonrisa, estaban reducidos a tocones negros. Sakura se estremeció,

tratando de refugiarse lo más posible dentro del mueble, pero cuando el pirata cerró una mano mugrienta sobre su muñeca y la arrastró fuera del escondite lanzó un grito.

El viejo rió entre dientes al oírla gritar y tiró con fuerza de ella tratando de posar la boca húmeda sobre los labios de Sakura. Tenía el aliento fétido y a Sakura se le revolvió el estómago. Se resistió con fiereza, en silencio, demasiado asustada hasta para gritar. El viejo resopló, disfrutando de la resistencia de la muchacha y la sujetó a distancia mientras la examinaba de pies a cabeza.

—¡Vaya si es bonita! —dijo por encima del hombro, y Sakura vio que había otro hombre, inclinado sobre el cuerpo inerte de Mito. Al oír al compañero, este sujeto se irguió y contempló a Sakura con indisimulado deseo.

—¡Por Dios, Miroku, lo es! ¡Será mejor que nos demos prisa a turnarnos con ella, antes de que el capitán le ponga la mano encima! ¡Después no tendremos oportunidad!

—¡Eso mismo pienso yo! —rió Miroku entre dientes y soltó el brazo de Sakura, para aterrarle el cuello del vestido y tirar hacia abajo con toda su fuerza.

La fina seda se desgarró, lo mismo que la camisa de muselina: Sakura quedó desnuda casi hasta la cintura. Miró a los dos lascivos sujetos con horror creciente. ¡Era verdad lo que les sucedía a las mujeres prisioneras de los piratas! La mano torpe de Miroku, que le manoseaba los pechos, interrumpió sus pensamientos. Al contacto, Sakura gritó enloquecida y se debatió con desesperación. El hombre rió, ya enardecido, y el compañero soltó una carcajada, instándolo a apresurarse.

Miroku la atrajo con brusquedad hacia él y le sujetó las manos a la espalda mientras le manoseaba los pechos. Otra vez intentó besarla dejando un rastro húmedo en su rostro y Sakura creyó que iba a vomitar.

—¡Por el amor de Dios, termina con eso! —lo urgió el otro, con tono ronco, lamiéndose los labios mientras contemplaba los pechos desnudos de Sakura.

Miroku comenzó a empujarla hacia la litera y Sakura luchó contra él con una fuerza que nacía del terror. Le hundió los dientes en la mano y cuando el sujeto saltó hacia atrás, se las ingenió para soltar una mano y clavarle las uñas en la cara. El hombre soltó una maldición y enarboló el puño, dispuesto a desmayarla de un puñetazo y a dar por terminada la pelea; Sakura gritó otra vez, desesperada.

—Por todos los diablos, ¿qué pasa aquí? —preguntó con aspereza otra voz varonil.

—¡Por Dios, Miroku, es el capitán! —exclamó el que observaba, con voz ahogada, dejando caer a Sakura como si de pronto la carne de la muchacha le quemara.

Con un sollozo ultrajado, Sakura contuvo el aliento y balanceó la mano en un amplio arco, que aterrizó bajo la oreja de Quincy. El viejo aulló, saltó hacia atrás y Sakura corrió tras él para volver a atacarlo. Pero alguien le sujetó las manos desde atrás con un apretón de hierro; la muchacha pateó y forcejeó, ciega de pánico ante el nuevo captor.

—¡Basta! —gritó el hombre a sus espaldas y las manos que la sujetaban la sacudieron con tanta fuerza, que creyó que se le desprendería la cabeza.

Cuando al fin se quedó quieta, las sacudidas cesaron; Sakura levantó la vista y se topó con los ojos más helados y despiadados que había visto en la vida: negros y duros como el acero, de expresión amenazadora, como el rostro al que pertenecían. Sakura tembló bajo su severa mirada. Cuando el hombre comprobó que ella ya no se movía, pasó esa mirada enervante hacia los hombres.

Sakura siguió mirándolo, transfigurada. Tenía el cabello negro como el azabache, con dos flequillos que franqueaban su estoico, y la piel pálida contrastaba con esos helados ojos negros. La nariz era larga y arrogante, la boca delgada, una simple línea. Aparentaba unos treinta años y Sakura percibió su fuerza tremenda en el apretón con que le sujetaba las manos. Los brazos y los hombros se hinchaban de músculos y era muy alto. Además, era el hombre más apuesto que había visto en la vida.

Los dos marineros se encogieron bajo la mirada del hombre cuando los observó con calma aterradora. Miroku iba a hablar, pero calló al ver que la mirada del capitán se oscurecía. Poco después, los duros ojos negros se volvieron hacia Sakura, que se apresuró a bajar la vista. El hombre entrecerró los ojos al percibir por primera vez su belleza y se demoró en la contemplación de los pechos desnudos y agitados. Al comprender dónde se posaba esa mirada, la muchacha enrojeció, pero como no tenía modo de cubrirse no pudo hacer nada. Tras un largo momento, el hombre apartó la mirada.

—Miroku, Tai, he dado órdenes de que trataran con consideración a todos los prisioneros. La "consideración" no incluye la violación ni la violencia física contra una anciana —añadió, cuando un gemido de Mito atrajo su atención hacia ella por primera vez.

Sakura se soltó y corrió hacia la niñera. El capitán le echó un vistazo breve y luego se concentró otra vez en los hombres.

—Pero capitán, sólo estábamos... —protestó Miroku, pero retrocedió al ver la furia desnuda en los ojos del capitán.

—¡Cállate! —dijo, con frialdad el capitán, dando una nueva orden—: ¡Sai!

Un joven, impecablemente vestido con el atuendo de segundo oficial de la Armada británica, entró de prisa y saludó con vivacidad.

—¿Sí, señor?

—Acompañe a estos hombres de regreso al Margarita. Luego, decidiré qué hacer con ellos.

—¡Sí, señor! —volvió a saludar Sai e hizo una señal a Miroku y Tai, que lo siguieron con aire lúgubre a través de la puerta destrozada.

Sakura oyó los pasos que se alejaban, presa de sentimientos encontrados. Claro que estaba contenta de verse libre de Miroku y su amigo, pero no le gustaba quedar a merced de este hombre. Tenía un aire de crueldad que no dejaba lugar a dudas: si él hubiese sido el atacante, nada ni nadie lo habría detenido.

—Debo pedirle perdón por la conducta de mis hombres —dijo, volviéndose hacia ella que estaba arrodillada junto a Mito y haciendo una reverencia cortés—. Capitán Uchiha, a su servicio.

—Acepto su disculpa, capitán —repuso Sakura con dignidad, al tiempo que se sujetaba la parte delantera del vestido y se ponía de pie.

Miró al hombre con desconfianza: esa cortesía inesperada la alarmaba. Tuvo la impresión de que, de algún modo, estaba poniéndola a prueba. Pensó que lo mejor sería seguir su ejemplo y le tendió la mano.

—Soy lady Sakura Haruno, hija del conde de Badstoke.


End file.
